the lying game
by brookie905
Summary: Bonnie gets into law school in Australia where she finds out its the homeland of the father she had never met. scared of rejection she keeps her true interest hidden in order to get to know him and the family she never knew but with the ties of her new found family danger is never far behind.would she survive the blazing fires of the bay and how long can she keep up the lying game?
1. Chapter 1

_'Dear Bonnie Bennett,_

_CONGRATULATIONS! We, at the INTERNATIONAL LAW SCHOOL OF AUSTRALIA, have accepted your applications and are honoured to have you joining us as one of our promising students this year._

_Yours sincerely, _

Rachel Simmons

Vice principle

Bonnie read those few sentences over and over again. She did it; she got accepted to one of the best law schools, but that wasn't why she picked it. She had previously shown her mother another acceptance letter from Italy and said she is going there. Truth was she didn't want her mother knowing the truth because the university she was going to, I.L.S.A is only 3miles away from where her father lives, Summer Bay, Australia.

For nearly 18 years Bonnie had to live without a father figure to look up to. Her mother would tell her stories at bedtime growing up about him and how they fell head over heels for one another. Then one night it all ended with just a letter from her mother. All she has of her father is a letter and necklace that he gave to her mother Abby.

It didn't bother her that much that her father didn't know she existed all this time because her life was filled with male role models whom loved her. But she was about to grow up and scatter into the world without knowing who he really is to know the other side of her. She wanted to wake up every morning without having to look in the mirror and wonder who gave her, her eyes. Who was responsible for her smile?

Six months ago, for the first time, Bonnie finally decided to find him. Her mother told her one of the reasons why she left was because he was a river boy, a gang member. She searched them up; there were a lot of useless articles until she came across one that had some interesting information. The gang popped up, in major news paper articles from Australia, 'River Boys Locked Up'. The gang was found guilty of armed robbery, grand theft, weapon handling, drugs, including a few others. They were the Australian version of the Swedish mafia. No wonder why her mom left. This paper was dated back 5 years ago. He could have changed by then; he could be a better person. And with that thought she planned to find a way to Australia without her mom knowing the real reason for her leaving.

A few weeks later at the airport Bonnie stood at the security check point with her mom.

"Mom, please stop fussing," Bonnie complained.

"I can't help it. I don't get why you have to leave a month early, Caroline and Elena aren't"

"Yeah, but Caroline and Elena 'aren't' exactly moving half way around the world. They're going to Whitmore College. It's like 30 minutes car ride. I have to get settled in first and that, dear mom, takes weeks," Bonnie explained.

"Ok, ok I get it," Abby said as she cupped her daughter's face. She could have sworn a gust full of memories of her little girl came flooding in while her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe it; my daughter studying to be an Italian lawyer. I still don't get where you got those brains from."

'Neither can I, mom,' Bonnie thought, as the words echo through her head. "I'm studying to be a lawyer in Italy , mom, there's a difference," Bonnie corrected Abby.

"Not to me there isn't. Either way, you're gonna be amazing." The warming came for all those going to Australia to start boarding the plane.

"Ok, mom time to go," Bonnie mentioned kind of sad now, but also excited.

"What? Why."

" That's my flight."

"Its to Australia, you going to Italy," Abby said confused.

Bonnie let of a small sign, "The plane stops in Italy for a break before taking off. We're on a smaller plane so its cheaper." Giving her mom one last hug, Bonnie couldn't seem to break away. "I love you mom, no matter what happens, you were, you ARE all I will ever need," she finished tearfully.

Abby felt as if she was going to drown in her tears, but this time she decided to keep it in. "And I thought I was dramatic. Call me when you get settled in and I can't wait to see you in the summer break. Now go, go and shock the world of your brilliance."

"I love you mom."

Reaching to her toward her chest, Abby fiddled with her locket, Bonnie's father had given her. Taking it off, she placed it around her daughter's neck. "You know how I never take this off, as long as you wear this it would be as if I am there with you, with your discoveries, with your journey, just like I was there before and I love you too, always." Giving her daughter one last kiss that didn't seem long enough Abbey sent her on her away.

_"Ladies and gentlemen all taking Emirates Airlines to Australia please make your way to gate five. The plane will be departing in approximately 10 minutes. So please make sure you have all you belongings and have a great flight," _the gate agent said.

_B_onnie walked through the doors of gate five to find a large group waiting to board the plane. Moaning she made her way slowly to a full line. "Hey!" She shouted at a young handsome brunette pushed past her.

"I'm first class, darling; I'm going to get called in before you anyway. So, no need to complain," the male stated as he continued to move.

"What makes you think I'm not first class," with a scrunched up face.

"Well are you," he questioned cockily.

"No, but that's not the point," she replied.

Ignoring her he faced the front before turning his head back again and observed her from head to toe. After looking his fill his eyes couldn't help, but he kept going back to her breast that were encased in a body fitting shirt that showed cleavage.

"Like what you see, perv?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms over chest, trying to hide her cleavage from his gaze. Unknowingly she only made them pop out more at the top. Shaking his head he only answered with a smirk. That made her want to scream out at not only him, but her reaction to him. She wanted to smile at him; his cockiness was so attractive, his brunette hair with streaks of gold, his dimple and the play boy aura she got from him. She bit the inside of her cheek in a hopeless attempt to stop her growing smile.

"Seen better, love," he answered and winked at her. His smile grew at the sight of her red, puffed up face, before she raised both her hands to shake off her anger.

"You know what; I'll take that as a complement. The girls you probably go for are probably absolute tarts, with the prostitute look. So I'm cool," she stated.

Taking his shades off, he looked as if he was actually offended. "You really are so full of yourself aren't you, little miss brat," he sneered at her.

"Oh, I'm full of myself?! And I'm the brat?! You must really have massive brain damage to think you're not the same things! With your lack common brain cells I'll tell you who you and I are. You are the rich playboy, who spends his time worrying about looks and whether he has the sluttish girl on his arm, and how to ridiculously spend his daddy's money. Whereas I happen to be a middle class girl, trying to find her way in life, and most importantly doesn't take shit from you," and with that she pushed him to the side and took her place in the line in front of him. "What? No security this time, Mickelson? Did daddy stop your credit card, so you would have to travel with the lower class and not private jet?"

"You know who I am," he asked now amazed.

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered with a frown.

(On the plane)

Later on in the plane after what seemed to of taken forever Bonnie was finally was in her seat. The flight was going to take about 15 hours to Italy so she decided to make herself comfortable. Getting a hold of her hand luggage she tried to place it in the space above. Due to the lack in height, it took her being on the very tips of her toes, but to no avail, she couldn't get it in. A toned body came up behind her and set her hands free from the luggage. She watched as his hand pushed it in with ease. "Thank you," she said after he closed the door.

"You're welcome," the man said.

She tensed at the sound of his voice 'you have got to be kidding me' she whispered to herself as she slowly turned her head to an amused, brunette. "Hey," she said out loud, "what are you doing," she asked.

"Standing, waiting for you to move so I can get to my seat. You know you called me a brat when you're the one acting so rudely to someone who just helped you."

"First of all you called ME a brat and what?! One small act of kindness and suddenly you're a saint. If you want a thank you again fine! Thank you for your help, you can go and sit down now," she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Why thank you for you permission your majesty," he said as he took off his jacket he threw it to a seat right next to hers; then reached for his bag to put it in the compartment next to hers.

"What are you doing?! Aren't you meant to be in first class?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Changed seats," he smiled broadly.

"That's a1000 dollars down the drain," she gasped.

"Have more where that came from," he stated as he made to take his seat.

She threw her hands up blocking him, "Good for you. Now how about you go and seat somewhere else so that I won't see or hear you."

"Most girls are begging me to sit with them, especially after the money comment," he jested.

"Well most girls also happen to be deranged, shallow, and all round stupid. As you can see I am none of them."

"What, you think I'm some rich white kid, with no respect for anyone especially in the lower class," he asked.

"No I think that you're some rich white kid, with no respect for anyone especially in the lower class. Who has a massive ego and the biggest self confidence I've seen" ignoring her he took his seat "Why are you here?! Are you just trying to annoy me," she demanded.

"I enjoy you," the look on her face was priceless. He enjoys her? What the f***?! How could she even think he was handsome or attractive, she must have brain damage.

"You enjoy me? Well that's weird. Wouldn't you have to get into my pants for that to happen? Since that's the only thing you do with a girl," she said as she gave up as she took her she and she more than likely fell into her seat in frustration.

"I meant I actually enjoy your company. I like the fact that I disgust you and p*** you off. So, where you off too, then?" he asked her, catching her off guard.

"Um Australia, that's why I'm on a plane, to Australia," she rambled.

" I got that bit Sherlock. I meant where about?"

" I can't tell you that," she answered.

"Why not?"

"Cos, you're a stranger."

"Because I'm a serial killer?"

"Exactly."

"Well you could a psychotic b***, but I'm going to tell where and why I'm going. I'm going on a business trip in Sydney. The old man wants to open up a hotel, wants me to see if it's a good gamble or not," he said as he leaned into his seat.

"And a careless party boy is the right person? Doesn't he have actual people, mature people that can do that?"

"I know my reputation isn't exactly...great, but I do have a good eye for money and business. Only reason he hasn't cut me outta his will," the beauty managed to pull a smile that reflected his own, as he found himself mirroring her. "What about you? I spilled, it's your turn."

"You volunteered," Bonnie simply stated turning her attention to a book. Opening it she began to read. She didn't get passed four lines before slamming it down, and turning her head annoyed."Quit staring, your eyes are creeping me out! Stop it! Fine, Kol! I'm going to this small place called Summer Bay, just got accepted to law school," she said in a huff.

"See now was that hard? Gotta say I'm impressed. Beauty and brains, something you don't see every day. There's something else, isn't there. Come on I'll tell you anything you want to know"

"Well I don't want to know," she stated.

"Fine, so how much did you say you like my eyes again? We have about 15 hours to get used to each other, another 24 hours, that's like two days for my eyes to roam your body," he knew that was going to set her off. He wasn't sure she would tell him, but she being pissed off was something he could bet on.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going there to find someone"

"A boyfriend?"

"You're asking if I have a boyfriend and you don't even know my name," Bonnie looked at him shocked.

"Point taken, so, what is your name and are you going to find your boyfriend," he asked again.

Bonnie couldn't deny it, as much as she wanted too, but the truth was that somewhere deep down, way deep down she liked the guy, "It's Bonnie," she answered, but didn't answer the boyfriend bit.

The two flights were long and tiring, but it wasn't boring. She managed to smile and crack laughs at most of his jokes. He even got her to tell him her background story. It was actually fun, but she would never tell him that, even if he knew already, she wasn't about to give him the satisfactory of his ego growing larger. The 2 day flight did fly past and Bonnie did learn to know him and like him better, he was just like Tyler a hard, arrogant, jerk, and a complete ass. But once you crack the shell he has around him, it's a different story. Before the two knew it, they had arrived at their destination, helping her with her bags her walked her out.

"So where about Sydney is this 'Summer Bay'?" Kol asked curious.

"North Sydney," she answered as she stopped in her tracks to give him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Kol and I guess it was actually nice meeting you," she admitted hesitating at her honesty, making him smirk. His smile didn't last long as she rolled her eyes at him, to his amusement, and casually walked away.

"Hey wait so you're not giving your number? I thought we got on so well" he shouted causing her to turn and walk back towards him.

"Fine," Bonnie watched as he took his phone out and handed it to her. Putting her number in, she took one long look at him, trying so hard not to smile, but she couldn't hold it in. Ripping her eyes from his she continued in her way, but this time her smile was bigger than the Joker's.

"Wait how do I know this is yours? You're not playing me at my own game, are you," he asked as she shrugged to answer him as she continued to walk. Finding her number he dialed it, staring at her as she made her way to the front entrance of the airport. He smiled as he began to hear her phone ringing. He stared and watched her smile at him as she held up her phone up to her ear and answered it "Good bye, Kol," was all she said before ending it and walking out to get into a cab.

Lucky for Bonnie the cab ride only lasted an hour. On her way she saw the university. It was only a half an hour away from Summer Bay. Bonnie felt as if she was on a whole new planet. This new town was far from Mystic Falls. The beach looked beautiful; it seemed like a friendly town, with a great distance to her university.

Getting out the cab she realized how stupid she'd been. "S***! I have nowhere to go," she said out loud. She grabbing her two large suitcases she started to drag them, hoping to find somewhere to settle down and sort her s*** out. Luckily there was a cafe not far away. Making her way there, she couldn't help but smile at the atmosphere the town gave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

The café was crowded, but she managed to find a single table that was empty and just waiting for her. Taking a seat she waited for a waiter to come and take her order, which didn't take very long. A blonde woman, in pink came towards her.

"Yes, darling what can I get you?" the blonde asked nicely.

"Um, can I just have coffee please," Bonnie asked shyly.

"Coming right up," The waitress said and Bonnie laughed to herself while watching the woman walk away. She was so sweet and reminded Bonnie of Caroline.

Taking in her surroundings she failed to notice a dark haired, hot guy by the door looking for a place to seat. She didn't see him but he saw her, and made his way over.

"Hey, you don't mind if I join you, do you?" He asked Bonnie, who turned her head to meet his gaze. There was something about him that she couldn't help but smile at him

"No, please go ahead, it might not make me look like a total loner," chuckling, he took a seat across from her. Leaning back in the chair he fidgeted with the salt shaker before finally finding the courage to talk to her again.

"So, you new here," he asked.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Nah, just never seen your face around here before and the large bags were a massive give away."

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett, just moved here from the states."

"Welcome to Summer Bay, I'm Casey Braxton," He tells her as he lifted up his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you Casey."

"If you ever need a guide tour, I'm your guy," he told her with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled at him again.

"Right if you ever need me just ask anyone here, it's a small town, and we all know each other. Isn't that right Marylyn?" He asked turning to the waitress that waited on Bonnie a few minutes ago.

"That's right! Here you go, Case, its on the house" she said giving them both the free coffee before walking back. Casey chuckled, as he watched Marylyn.

"She is so sweet" Bonnie admitted.

"Yeah, she defiantly something, alright. Hey, so were abouts you staying? "

"Haven't decided yet. What I mean is I haven't found a place yet. "

"Well that's one of the down sides of Summer Bay; we only have a mini hotel. Last time I heard they were fully booked but you never know" Casey got distracted to the ringing of his phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Yeah, Indi I can't I'm on my break...ok fine I'll be there in five" frustrated he ended his call quickly and put his phone back in his pocket, and got up from his chair. Looking apologetically at Bonnie, he said. "I'm sorry I got to run that was my boss and she isn't exactly a fan. If I say no, she's got a reason to fire me"

"No its ok, I get. You really need the job."

"I would really love to see you again. I have a feeling we might actually get on well," he stated as he was walking out.

"You sound surprised and if you want to see me again I need a place to stay, so..." Getting up from her chair she threw her large and heavy carryon on her shoulder and pulled the heavy and large suitcases with her. She asked, "Would you mind giving me directions to the inn you were talking about?" Chuckling he grabbed one of the old suitcases and led her out the door.

. . .

. . .

The sun was setting when Bonnie made her way back to the café when she saw Marylyn, "Hello sweetheart, how did the 'inn hunting' go?" The blonde waitress asked while she cleaned off a table. Bonnie face fell at the sight of the closing cafe.

"You closing," Bonnie asked defeated and tired.

"Yeah, did you want something, it's ok I can still make whatever you want," Marylyn reassured her.

Not wanting to be a bother Bonnie refused her, "No its ok I just...um..." Bonnie became lost for words this isn't exactly how she wanted to start things, her uni life, or the search for her father. "Coffee would be nice if you don't mind, and a muffin if you have some," giving her a warm smile Marylyn stopped what she is doing and went off to make the order.

"You know if you're looking for money I'm more than happy to give you job here," Marylyn offered.

"Thank you Marylyn, but I have no trouble when it comes to money. It's just because I was so stupid and didn't book anything. I thought of everything else but the fact that I might need a place to sleep. And the school doesn't provide any accommodations," Marylyn felt nothing but sympathy for the girl. Bring in her drink and snack she joined Bonnie at the table.

"You know you seem like a really good kid and I can't ignore my conscience. How about I give you a place to stay."

"No its ok, you've done so much for me already."

"What have I done?"

"You were kind that was enough. Don't feel offended I've always been a lonely traveller." Thanking Marylyn for her kindness she paid for her drink and muffin and was about to walk out of the cafe when Marylyn called after her.

"Bonnie! Wait if you change your mind," taking out a paper and pen, Marylyn wrote her phone number down and handed it over to Bonnie. "If you change your mind just call and I will pick you up, anywhere and anytime, alright?"

Walking for a while with her bags, Bonnie found herself on the beach staring into space. As the moon rose Bonnie sat the crystal sand and buried her fingers in it taking a deep breath. She was so far from home it had only been two days and she already wanted out. A dark figure appeared behind her, which she lacked to notice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Casey asked, taking a seat next to her.

Bonnie jumped, "Hey, nothing, just thinking," she answered after releasing who it was and gazed back up at the stars in the dark night.

"Yeah? About what."

"Why I seem to lack simple brain cells." She answered, receiving a questioning look from Casey, "I decided to come and stay here without actually making proper reservations. So for the time being, I'm homeless. This is so going to be a great holiday (!)," Chuckling at her pain, Bonnie punched him. "It's not funny"

"So what you decided to sit on the beach all day and moan?"

"No, I decided to watch people surf, with my eyes filled with amazement then moan all night. I've always wanted to do something like that. Surfing I mean."

"I can surf, it's not really hard you know. It's easy once you get into it"

"Was that like an offer to teach?" She asked hopefully even if everything goes wrong she wanted to say she did something and made a friend as well.

"Yep I guess and I'm also offering you a place to stay. Come on," giving her a helping hand he got her off the ground and up on her feet. "And I know you are all independent girl and stuff, but you need help."

"You've been talking to Marylyn?"

"Bumped into her about 10 minutes ago. Come on let's go home," he said as he draped his arm around her and leads her away from the beach helping her carry her things.

It only took a few minutes getting to Casey's house. It was a nice quiet area. 'Wait, he is like the same age as me, what if his folks aren't alright with bringing unknown people to their home to stay in, it's like bringing a stray dog in' she thought. "Casey? Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I think I should just stay with Marylyn. I don't think your parents would be alright with this," Bonnie stated.

"I don't live with my parents. Like I said, we have this little garage, extra room combo, where you can stay and have your own personal space. It used to be for my mom, but she doesn't live with us anymore so, it's cool."

"We? "

"My brothers, me, and my girlfriend." Knowing now she was defiantly going to disagree, but Casey quickly dragged her by her arm.

"Casey Braxton is that you," asked a female voice, a young short woman, with burgundy coloured hair came out with her hands on her hips, taking no notice of Bonnie. "Just what exactly am I ever going to do with you? Just because I love you doesn't mean you can get away with things." she warned. 'So that is the girlfriend' Bonnie thought, well at least she was cute. It didn't take long for the girl to see Bonnie hiding behind Casey. "Who are you?"

"Tamara this is Bonnie, Bonnie, Tamara my girlfriend" Casey introduced. Bonnie could sense the awkwardness.

"Hi Tamara, I hope you don't mind me staying here. For the night I mean," Bonnie asked nervous.

"No I don't. If Casey brought you here, then you must be kinda alright I guess, but you should be worried about his brothers. They're not coming home until tomorrow so you should be alright," Tamara told her.

"Thanks," was all Bonnie could say wondering what she just got into.

"It's that one there," Tamara pointed to the single building that was to the right of another small building. The two buildings faced each other; the guest room was smaller than anticipated but at least it was something.

"Thank you, I'll just get myself settled," Casey watched as Bonnie made her way to the small building, but his thoughts were interrupted when his was slapped by Tamara.

"You checking her out?"

"What? No."

"So you bring a homeless girl in, which I love you for cos you did it cos you're kind, but you managed to piss me off twice. What exactly am I ever going to do with you?" She asks seductively. To which Casey grinned.

"Oh I've got a couple ideas," he said as he picked up his screaming girlfriend, throwing her over his shoulder and led her into their room. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the two. They were so cute; they reminded her of how she and Matt were once. 'Enough thoughts for tonight' she told herself, she needed to wake up with a fresh brain tomorrow and sort out her mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning broke and bonnie laid still sound asleep. It wasn't until the sun's rays touched her eye lids, that her eys began to flutter and gradually open. Smiling to herself bonnie hops out of her bed, straight to the mirror to fix herself up. After cencering her face, and brushing her teeth, she ties her hair into a messy bun and goes to pick out her outfit for the today. Opening her suit case she roamed through her clothing to find the best fit for the climate. The door suddenly opened to revel a young, handsome brunette in his mid twenty's shirtless. The two start at one another for a while surprised by eachother, bonnie soon became uncomfitable with the half naked man in the cornor. _'That must be the brother_' she thought, rembembering what tamara had said about casey living with his brothers. She finally found the courage to say something, but he left the room slamming it on his way. _"__**Casey**__?!" _Was all she heard from the other side, bonnie wanted to explain but she had to get changed before she walked out.

For some reason there was a girl in the spare room, heath braxton stompted through the living area in search of casey. "Casey?!" Heath called out

"What?" Asked the young teen walking in the room, still half dressed with morning style hair

"Why is there some lost girl in the spare room?"

"That's bonnie, a friend she didn't have anywhere to go last night so I offered her the room" casey explained, casually. Unlike a lot of people in the town he wasn't afraid of his brothers, expcuailly this one who everyone always thought was all muscles and no brains.

"What? You thought that was alright did you? You didn't ask, what if I weren't alright with it?"

"Oh just like you asked me if it was alright if the man who tried to kill me could live here with us?!" The young teen spat

"That's different, case and you know it. If we sweeten him up a bit he could testify to help you casey! Plus he's family casey, wether we like it or not, kyle is our brother" no longer paying attention to his brother, casey walks out the door, to the room bonnie was staying, knocking on the door he patenently waits for her answer. Turning his head he could still see heath, who haddn't moved an inch, gazing down at him with his arms crossed watching him. Casey became distracted when, bonnie, swung open the door. "Casey!" She greeted cheerfully, it was not long before she saw the large muscular man, behind her new found friend."...I...I'm guessing thats your brother. I told you, you should of asked before letting me stay, but thank you anyway" casey looked at her confused, he looked behind her to see everything tidied up and her bags lined up all reaady to go.

"Wait? Your leaving already?" He asks disapoinment filled in his voice

"Yeah, I...I got to. I told you it would only be for the night and I know when I'm not wanted"

"Him? Because of him?!" Casey asks pointing to heath. "No-one listens to him, he is like a monkey in flip flops. You can't go until I buy you lunch and I'm one of those people who just has to help the _needy _and you can't leave until I help you find a place. I stummbled across you, so I guess its my duty about you" he teased

_"_Why are you doing this? I doubt or I hope you don't do this a lot for strays you find on the streets" she ask, bonnie was genually happy to of met someone as kind as casey. He was loving considerate and let's face bloody hot! But taken

"Well first of all" he states leaning his hands, beside the door frame, leaning a bit closer to bonnie."Your staying and second I met you in the cafe, and no its the first time doing this and lastly, there's just something about you, I can't put my finger on, something that I trust. And no this is not one of those chat up lines" he assure bonnie causeing her to giggle.

. . .

. . .

Bonnie and casey took a stroll on the beach. Casey had been showing her town and both found themselves conecting and opening up about there past. "So let me get this right, a few months ago you and your brothers met your father for the first time since you were born. After a few months it caused a shift bewteen you and your brothers cos they always hated him, but later on your dad tried to frame you and to get you to kill someone after robbing them. So you eneding up shooting your father instead to save this other guy?"

"Yep" he said it as if it casual, thing for him to say. He looked at bonnie who was still trying to process eveything. "You alright? Most people run away at this moment"

"But that shot gun ending up killing him and you got arrested. But why? you did it to protect someone" she asks Ignoring his question

"Yeah, but the witness was still hurt and he didn't wanna talk. So my elder brother brax he went looking for him but he was gone, plus dad and I did try and rob the place, well he robbed the place, I was a clueless mumpet thinking his dad was an angel. He would have shot me If I didn't. It was because he robbed a bank in the first place that I never got to see him until a few moths back. My mum hated him, everybody did and they tried to warn me but I never listened" he kicked and looked at the sand, thoughtfully. Bonnie stood still, causing him to follow the action. "What's wrong?"

"What happended after that?" Bonnie became more couruos and some what amazed by this guy every time somethingcame out of his mouth, he was an angel yet no saint.

"The witness came forward but I was still charged for burgary. You see I've been arested before once so, the judge wasn't going to go easy on me. I done six month in and out of juvile, I would go there on the weekend the comeout. But one day this guy came out when I was with brax, it was the day before my court hearing. He hit me over the head and dragged me out to the desert, he was going to kill me. No one knew where I went and they all thought I ran. It turned out that he was my half brother kyle. You see my father was a cheater as well as a liar. He fed kyle all these lies and kyle came after me becasue I killed our father. When he held me captive, that's were I met tamara, she helped me escape. And brax found me with his girlfriend nateliee"

"So that's the guy you spoke of in the morning? What is he doing her after what he did?"

"Yeah, that. Brax told him he would help him out if he agreed to tell the truth. Brax has this thing where he can't turn his back on family, so he helped him out and now he lives here" the last sentances were bitter as they left his lips. Changing the topic he asks. "What about you, how long you plan on staying here for?"

"A year tops, after that I'm transfering back to italy. I'm only here for the school"

"What's the point in that?"

"I came here sort of looking for something, to find it actually. And once I find it I'll be gone, unless my mind changes after finding it" bonnie explains, not wanting to revel that much. But she did feel bad becuase he had reveled so much

"And whats that?"He asked curious

"Sorry its sort of personal right, now. And I know what you shared with me was too but like I don't even know for my self yet so..."

"...something that you have to find first, right? I totally get it" he cuts in. Bonnie was so happy. She had found like casey, he was genourous, sweet and understanding. Bonnie smiled staring into caseys eyes. 'Why did he have a girlfriend?' She asked herself, she really was a sore loser when he came to the oppistie sex

"Although I can say I understand you more than you think...I have no idea who my father is...he doesn't even know that I exist, though its not the same, I had a dad who died 2 years before I was bornn, I don't know if you can count him as my dad, but he was my sister's. then I got stepdad who also passed away when I still a kid and then I got the unknow bilogical father whom I never met...you by any chance know any gangs here? Do you know anyone in there?" She asked. Wanting to change conversation

"Umm...gang? why?" He questions, nervously scratching hack of his head. Bonnie shrugs, smiling and it irily. "...You know a river boy?"

"...Yes, well no. I don't know" bonnie babbles. "Yes I know a person in there and no they don't know me"

" And I'm guessing that's who you came looking for?" She didn't need to confirm what he said, as he saw it in face, giving her a warm smile he nods.. "Ok, who you looking for"

"I dont even know their name" bonnie admits embarressed. "Or what they look like. All I know is that my dad has some sorta link with them" casey stoped in his tracks which bonnie also soon did, they stood there for a minute or two just awkardly staring at each. He point to the side directing bonnie eyes to a gym.

"I've got to go to work" he say

"Yeah, ok...umm you know any good places out here? I got like a month before school starts and I want to cheack this place out. I have a feeling I won't have much time " bonnie tries to exaplains without blushing. She could tell casey found it hard to think of things to come out with. His eyes suddenly light up

"Hey! How about you learn to surft?" He suggested. Bonnie started to laugh at the the idea, it only took a few minutes to relase that he wasn't actually joking. Her face admietly fell.

"You're actuallly serious?"

"Why not?! You said you wanted to plus the surf place is next door to the gym. That's about as exicting as it gets in summer bay" he jokes, laughing it off. This had got to of been one of the worst ideas, but she was a fast learner and a great swimmner so if anything happened at least she knew she wouldn't drown. Rolling her eyes she finally nods her head, alowing casey to grab ahold of her and drag her, she tried to keep up but luckly for her she didn't need to try so hard, becuase like he said it only took a few sprints to get to his work place, that was literally next door, the surf place also a mini dinner where you play pool and have a few drinks too. Casey leads her to an old man fairly still young but who's head was filled with grey hair. "John?" Casey calls, john aproched them with a young boy not far behind, probebly his grandson. "John, I'd like to introuduce you to bonnie, she's new here arrived her from the states and she'd like to take up surfing" the old man looked sweet, his face had amidetly turn into a sweet grin when learning she was new in town

"Hello bonnie, welcome to summer bay. I'm john and this is my son jett" the elder man intorduces, bonnie eyes and mouth had shot open in unbelief

"What?!" As soon as the words came out she had slapped mouth close. She didn't mean for it to come out the wrong or any way for that matter. "Sorry that came out wrong...I..." She saw casey, john and jetts facial expressions straight and unamused. The three men looked at one another before one by one like dominos they burst out laughing at bonnie

"Its alright love, I know what you meant" john reassures her his face red from all that laughing

"-your face was halirous" jett adds in. "He's not my biological dad if that's what you mean, I'm adopted but john is definanlty my dad" jetts finsishes smililng at john, he was more looking up to him than looking at. You could tell the kid was really greatful to him.

"I see your in good hands so I'll be off, I'm next door if you need me" giving her a pad on her back casey exists.

"Right" john says clapping his hands. "why don't you go and pick up a board and I go through the basics with you?"

"Sounds like a plan"

(1 hour later)

Well I guess you really can't call today's lesson an actual surfing lesson cos she didn't surf but atleast she learnt a thing or two. But she had no time for fun, she needed to find a job and a place to rent as the city was too expensive. There weren't many jobs going around and the worst she could do was look for one. The first place to think of was the diner. Just like yesterday is was buzzing with costumers, this time there was a women round the same age as marylin, she was a brunnett with staight hair. She was leaping from side-to-side trying to get peoples orders.

"Escuse me?" Bonnie asked shyliy

"Yes darl, what can I get you?" Dispite everything going around her she was carlm and patient when talking to bonnie.

"Hi, I was wandering if you hand any jobs going around"

"I'm sorry doll, but we're not looking for anyone at the moment" the lady had to get on with her work leaving a sadden bonnie. Bonnie turns her heels out the door but stoms at the fram to let more costumers in, turning back she observes the dinner, there where at least fifty people in the small diner and only two elder women

"- but would you still like help, I'm sorta uslessly free for the afternoon and um..." Bonnie joked. She looked around the dinner to anger and unpacitent costmers "...well seem like you really need it, for free of course"

The elder brunette looks back at the chaos, she really needed it nodding her head she she asks. "-But why?"

"A lady here was nice to me when I came, I guess I'm just trying to pay back the favour" bonnie explains. Smiling the women let's out her hand

"I'm roo"

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm bonnie" bonnie eyes catch a comstumer at the back who just took his seat, quickly she approched him. "Afternoon sir, what can I get you?"

"Just a black coffee please...to go". The man answers

"Sure" giving a poilet smile she travels back to the kitchen, to find roo with her hands full of plates who mouthed 'thank you' bonnie shrugged it off, smilling at the elder women. Making the coffee didn't take that long and it was soon taken to the good looking costumer. "Here" bonnie annonces handing it over to him

"Thanks" he replies taking a good look at her. "You new here? Just started right?". She laughed it off. 'What is it with this place?' She asked herself

"Yeah, everyone seems to notice that, I guess it really is a small town"

"Yeah it it, I'm brax I own the resturant not far from here. Thanks for the coffee" he says riseing it up to. Getting up from his seat he walks out for some reason bonnie couldn't help by watch as he walked out through the reactangular frame of sunshine, she soon snapped back when cosumers started calling after her


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN; hey guys shorter chapter only 600 words but i just wanted end this chapter

(Gym)

Casey stood behind the counter going through financial documents of the gym he worked for when his brother brax walked in, Casey head shot up at the noise of foot print. "Brax? What are you doing here?"

"Heath tells me we apparently have a guest in the house, but the thing is I don't remember inviting them" Casey looked at his brother, with a face that said 'busted!'. "You don't even know the girl, case'. You should asked if she could stay over!"

"Just like Kyle, you don't know him yet you jumped at the chance to invite him in"

"Is this what this is all about?! Kyle?! Casey I am not the bad guy here, alright. I am trying to keep you away from jail and you're making it really difficult at the moment, kyle is the only one who can help you. Don't push him away" brax warned his younger brother

"Fine" Casey said bluntly "I will keep my mouth and certainly my distance from kyle, IF you let bonnie stay here, a month tops"

"All this for a girl?" brax yelled

"I promised I'd help her plus Kyle seems to be the only stray you've brought home I seem to complain about"

. . .

. . .

The night fell fast and the day had ended for bonnie, she got herself a job at the diner, room decided to take her on and she was in the basic learning knowledge of surfing so all wasn't bad after all. She took her time walking home she told Casey she would make her own way today, which of course he wasn't so sure about but this was the only way seeing more of summer bay. Walking through the quiet streets she spots at tall man a head her, he really wasn't focusing on his surroundings as he dropped something from his pocket that he failed to notice. Leaping towards the fallen item bonnie runs after him "hey?!" She calls out. The man turns to face her

"Yeah?" He asked. Bonnie lifted up the hand that held a rolled up cash of Australian dollars in it

"You dropped it"

"Thanks, its like two grand in there, most people would have taken it"

"Most people have a consciences" thanking her once more he watched as bonnie took her leave, strangely they both found each other going the same direction. Bonnie couldn't help but turn around to see if he was there, she felt a bit uncomfortable with a stranger who seemed to be following her. It took a while for man to connect the dots, she was the girl from earlier at the diner who was new to the town, he also suspected that this bonnie girl from the diner might of actually be the girl Casey has taken in. They both reached the Braxton residence, to Bonnie's surprise they both ended up in front of the same house, opening the door for her he welcomes her. "So your new girl living in my house? welcome bonnie, at least I know you're not a thief" he joked opening the door, he diged inside his pockets and threw a set of keys to her

Bonnie caught but was still surprised "Your the other brother?"

"...yep...oh and...Welcome home bonnie"

End of chapter


End file.
